Elle avait tout d'un renard
by La-Renarde
Summary: C'est l'une des premières fois qu'un tribut du District Cinq arrive aussi loin dans les Jeux. Elle a finit quatrième en n'ayant tué personne. La tribut du Cinq est mystérieuse est n'est pas connue sous d'autre nom que "La Renarde". Un OS original portant sur le parcours de cette mystérieuse adolescente.


_Reviews : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , ils appartiennent tous à la fabuleuse Suzanne Collins et je ne fais que les utiliser. _

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir , sachez que si vous lisez cet OS il sera basé sur « Finch » , la fameuse « Renarde » tant craint pas Katniss des Hunger Games. Je trouve que c'est un personnage fort intéressant et pas assez développés dans le livre. On sait seulement que cette fille a l'aspect d'un renard et une manière de se comporter comme tel ainsi qu'une grande intelligence. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que cet OS vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser des avis !:) Sur ce bonne lecture !_

« - Si j'arrive à m'en sortir dans ma situation présente je devrais m'en sortir un peu partout. »

Dit Finch les mains posés sur ses cuisses à travers sa robe bleu en soi lors de son interview avec Ceasar Flickerman. Le présentateur hocha la tête et admit que c'était une bonne façon de voir les choses avant de saluer la jeune adolescente.

« -Merci beaucoup Finch et j'espère te revoir dans quelques semaines ! »

Quand Finch fut enfin sorti des yeux des projecteurs ce fut un immense soulagement pour elle, elle n'avait jamais franchement été du genre à adorer être acclamé et sous le feu de projecteurs , elle était plutôt du genre timide et discrète , le nez toujours plongé dans ses bouquins à apprendre toute sorte de chose. Elle n'était pas comme Glimmer , la jolie fille du district un ou même Clove cette fille doté elle d'une beauté effrayante. Finch l'avait observé pendant les entraînement et il se trouve que celle ci était une très grande menace. La rousse ne pouvait pas tellement la qualifié de tueuse étant donné qu'elle était à peu prés certaine que celle ci n'avait jamais tuer personne de sa vie , mais presque. Après tout elle avait été élevé comme ça. Élevé dans cette optique ou elle participerait et gagnerait les Hunger Games. Les carrières étaient effrayants mais Finch voyait surtout en eux des victimes. La plupart des gens trouverait cette idée totalement absurde car aux yeux de tous les carrière c'était ces adolescents entraînés depuis qu'ils savaient tenir sur deux jambes à tenir des armes et s'entraîner pour le combat , c'était pour eux des tueurs mais en réalité il s'agissait seulement de gosse sous l'emprise de leurs parents eux même victimes du Capitole. Finch n'était pas stupide , elle savait que si elle se retrouvait face à l'un de ces gros malabars , elle finirait morte. Non la petite rouquine ne se berçait pas d'illusion elle avait juste un peu de peine pour eux. Pendant l'entraînement elle les avaient bien observé , ils étaient trop orgueilleux , trop sûre d'eux et à coup sûre ça causerait leurs pertes , mais la jeune fille ne les avaient pas seulement observé uniquement pour cela , en faite , elle avait observé tout le monde pour trouver leurs points faibles et points forts. Elle n'était pas doué pour la chasse , la pêche et pour se battre mais en revanche la jeune fille était très intelligente et elle espérait qu'en observant les autres tributs elle finirait par élaborer un plan qui lui permettrait ensuite de survivre dans l'arène. En attendant elle s'était fait discrète tous le long de la semaine qui précédait les Hunger Games.

[…] Coiffée de deux macaron sur chacun des côtés de sa tête , Finch regarde autour d'elle à sa gauche le tribut masculin de son district Argo celui ci dois avoir l'âge de Finch peut-être même un peu moins mais pourtant ils ne se sont jamais parlés dans leur district ni même là , avant de commencer les jeux. D'abord parce que aucun des deux n'avaient osé abordé l'autre et parce que de toute façon dans des jeux comme les Hunger Games mieux vaut éviter de lier des liens affectifs. Leurs regards se croisent mais la jeune fille détourne très rapidement ses yeux pour les poser sur la corne d'abondance ou un amas d'arme en métal en entreposé. Cet corne , Finch le sait bien se transformera en le tombeau de beaucoup. Ça l'a été comme ça les années passés alors ça ne changera pas de sitôt. Alors que son regard se promène dans l'arène qu'elle découvre , la rouquine sent l'œil des caméras qui filme son visage , ses réactions faciales. Elle suppose que malgré le fait qu'elle tente de se contrôler , elle dois certainement avoir l'aire effrayé. Mais elle n'est pas la seule. Ici tous le monde est effrayés sauf peut-être les carrières , peut-être parce que on ne sait pas ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment. Leurs visages à beau être impassible voir presque rayonnant et cruelle , il n'empêche qu'il est probable qu'a l'intérieur d'eux même ils sont effrayés seulement voilà on ne peut pas aller le vérifier. Cette arène les juges ont choisis un décors très nature , très forêt pour que les tributs se battent. Finch en était plutôt satisfaite , elle savait qu'elle pourrait se trouver facilement à manger et que les abris seraient nombreux. Au fur et à mesure que le compte à rebours avance ,la jeune fille pli légèrement ses jambes de façon à mieux courir, le cœur de la renarde s'accélère. Elle a peur. Elle pense à sa famille , sa mère , son beau père , sa petite sœur Noé. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment elle aurait bien aimé être dans les bras de sa mère et ne plus la lâcher mais seulement c'était impossible parce qu'elle participait aux terribles jeux de la faim.

**« 6...5...4...3...2...1...0 »**

Le gong retentit. Une majeur parti s'élance vers la corne d'abondance mais ils comprennent à leurs dépends que c'est là une très mauvaise idée car ils sont prient en traite par les carrières qui n'ont plus peur du tout et qui sont sans pitiés. Finch , elle , a choisi de fuir directement vers la forêt. Elle court , elle court le plus vite qu'elle peut. Elle court à en avoir mal aux côtes mais qu'importe ! Il faut qu'elle fuis , il faut qu'elle s'en sorte et qu'elle ait la vie sauve alors voilà , elle court , elle court sans regarder autour d'elle , sans faire attention à ce qui l'entoure, la voilà enfoncé dans la forêt , les branches lui fouette le visage , elle manque à chaque pas de se prendre dans une racine mais peu lui importe il faut qu'elle aille le plus loin possible ce soir mais d'un coup , elle rentre dans quelqu'un , le choc est violent et Finch s'est fait à la fois mal à la tête mais aussi au niveau de son bassin. Elle recule à taton la mine effrayé en tentant de reconnaître la personne à l'origine du choc qu'elle identifie finalement comme étant Katniss , la fille du district douze aussi connu sous le nom de « La fille du feu ». Elle a l'aire tout-aussi effrayé que Finch, aucune des deux ne fait un mouvement menaçants toutes les deux sont pétrifiés et toutes les deux n'ont aucune envie de tuer qui que se soit. Finalement elles se regardent quelques secondes avec un regard mi-choqué mi-apeuré puis elles partent chacune de leurs côtés. Voilà , finalement Finch a réussit , elle a échappé au bain de sang et elle est encore en vie.

[…] Cela fait plus de deux semaines que les Hunger Games ont débutés. Beaucoup sont morts notamment des carrières , ces carrières qui étaient tant effrayants, ils sont morts. Et le plus surprenant est que Finch est toujours en vie alors qu'elle n'a jamais encore tué non jamais. Désormais il ne reste plus que elle , les deux du douze , le colosse du deux et Thresh ce bœuf du district onze mais Finch ne mise pas sur le temps qu'il reste à vivre pour ce tribut car elle le sait , il va bientôt mourir , Cato la tuera parce que Thresh a tué la compagne de district de Cato. Il la tué sans vergogne en lui enfonçant une pierre dans le crâne après qu'elle se soit vanté d'avoir tué la petite du district onze alors que ce n'était même pas son œuvre. Comme elle l'avait pensé plus tôt , l'orgueil des carrières causaient leurs pertes. Quoi qu'il en soit la fin approchait , ils n'étaient plus que cinq désormais en jeux et ...[ Grand silence , un coup de canon retentit ] et … ils n'étaient plus que quatre désormais en jeux. Et vue que maintenant Cato avait tué Tresh , il devait certainement être à sa recherche à elle ou celle des tributs du douze quoi qu'il en soit il finirait par vouloir l'attraper pour la tuer et elle était certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit à une mort douce surtout après la mort de la fille du deux : Clove. Elle avait compris en voyant la réaction du jeune homme depuis le buisson ou était cachée , que celle ci avait énormément compté à ses yeux : Meilleure amie ? Amante ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle était chère à son cœur et en la perdant , il avait perdu toute bonne source d'humanité en lui alors non, il n'aurait pas de pitié pour Finch. La rousse pensa ensuite aux deux autres , seuls eux avaient le pouvoir de tuer Cato mais après ils voudraient aussi la tuer et ils le ferons. Sans joie mais malheureusement pour leurs survies ils n'auront pas d'autre choix. Finch elle n'avait rien , elle n'était pas bien grande , pas bien musclée et n'avait avec elle aucune arme. Elle était même en manque de nourriture depuis quelques jours autant dire donc que ce n'était pas la grande forme. Elle glissa une de ses mèches orangé derrière son oreille et ferma ses yeux en appuyant sa tête contre l'arbre sur lequel elle s'était appuyé. Bon sang il n'y avait là aucune issus pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir , elle allait mourir , seulement elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui prenne sa vie mais voilà elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle mordilla légèrement ses lèvres en tentant de trouver une solution. Peut-être que si elle se cachait extrêmement bien le dernier tribut en vie finirait par abandonner et elle pourrait l'attaquer ensuite par surprise ? Non c'était stupide puis Finch l'avait dit enfin … elle l'avait surtout penser. Elle ne voulait pas tuer. A quoi bon finir sa vie rongé par le remord ? Cette situation était des plus horrible mais alors qu'elle s'entêtait à vouloir trouver une solution inexistante , des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle baissa les yeux depuis son arbre et vit le garçon du douze marcher , des réserves de nourritures dans les bras. Le ventre de la rouquine gargouilla rien qu'a la vue de tant de nourritures , elle se courba aussitôt pour le faire taire mais par chance , Peeta semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu. Lui vint alors une idée ! Pourquoi ne pas voler deux ou trois provisions ? Après tout il en a tellement qu'il ne le remarquerait même pas. Elle descendit de son arbre et se mit alors à le suivre à pas de loup. Elle profita qu'il soit prés de la rivière pour prendre une rapide douche pour s'approprier ses affaires mais dés qu'elle fut devant , quelques choses attira son attention : des petites baies de couleur violettes foncés. Quel imbécile ce garçon ! Ces baies c'était des baies de sureau mortelle. Finch le savait très bien. Elle soupira et s'apprêtait à partir quand quelque chose frappa son esprit. Les baies. Les baies ! C'était ça la solution, avec ça elle pourrait choisir sa fin. Elle n'aurait plus besoin de se battre et elle était certaine que ce petite acte aurait très certainement un grand impacte pour le futur , pour Katniss , pour Peeta parce que désormais tout devenais claire dans son esprit. Ces jeux n'étaient pas des jeux comme les autres, Katniss avait le pouvoir de faire changer les choses et elle devait pour ça être en vie. Finch savait donc ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle jeta alors un nouveau coups d'œil au baies et fit alors comme si elle ne se doutait pas qu'elles étaient empoisonnés , elle en pris une bonne poignée et s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Une fois qu'elle fut assez éloignée , l'adolescente pris une profonde inspiration et porta les baies à sa bouche. Si au début un goût fruité légèrement sucré venait chatouiller sa langue quelques secondes après c'était un goût amère qui avait pris sa place. Ce goût envahie toute la bouche de Finch puis sa gorge rapidement elle tomba à terre. Le baies lui brûlaient l'intérieur de la bouche et tout son gosier , bientôt elle a l'impression de suffoquer, sa gorge va éclater , bientôt l'adolescente manque d'air et ne peux plus respirer , la fin approche , c'est la fin. Un coup de canon retentit et voilà la renarde est morte. Aux yeux de tous cela passa pour une simple erreur de jugement par Finch. Une erreur d'une fille trop intelligente qui ne s'était pas assez méfié sauf que voilà elle justement intelligente et sans elle … Ce qu'a connu Panem n'aurait peut'être eut jamais lieu. Katniss n'aurait pas été alerté par le coup de canon , elle n'aurait pas trouvé Peeta et ne l'aurait pas empêché de manger ces baies qu'il avait trouvé, oui sans elle les 74th Hunger Games aurait été une banale édition.


End file.
